I hate Wild Cats
by Ylith
Summary: Gabriella revient au lycée après une année ailleurs.Elle et Troy c'est de l'histoire ancienne...Après tout, il l'a trompée.Mais Kelsi espère bien les revoir en scène dans sa nouvelle comédie musicale.Il s'en est passé des choses en un an...Courage Troy!
1. Son retour

Oui oui je sais, j'écris beaucoup de choses en même temps...Mais j'y peux rien! J'ai plein Cd'idées! cette fic a déjà quelques chapitres à son actif...je les sorirai au fur et à mesure comme ça vous attendrez pas trop...

j'adore ce couple! ils sont trop mignons! mais comme d'habitude, ils vont souffrir! gniark!

C'est une fic à fond musical (normal!). Le truc super ce serait que vous écoutiez la musque en même temps...je vais essayer de créer une radio pour que vous puissiez écouter les chansons en direct (heureusement il n'y en a pas besoin pour le premier chap!) Bonne lecture!

Les personnages appartiennent à Disney. Les chansons des chapitres suivants sont issues du dessin animé "The magic sword : quest for Camelot" et elles sont cro belles:) L'histoire de la comédie musicale est aussi celle du dessin animé.

* * *

**1. Son retour**

Voilà cinq minutes qu'elle regardait l'imposant bâtiment devant elle. Et tous les escaliers à gravir. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Quelle idée de revenir ici pour les six derniers mois avant le diplôme ! Pourquoi est-ce que son maître de stage avait-il eu la « bonté » de faire ce geste ?! Elle aurait largement préféré rester à San Fransisco, là où les gens étaient intelligents, là où ils ne bavaient pas devant un ballon qui rebondissait, là où les chats sauvages finissaient en cage ! Ici, ils traînaient partout, investissant l'école en conquérants suivis de toutes ces chattes minaudantes et semblant en chaleur…Dégoûtant.

La jeune fille brune inspira profondément en serrant un peu plus ses livres contre elle, replaçant son sac en bandoulière d'un coup d'épaule et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Le premier groupe d'élèves qui la croisa se retourna sur elle en murmurant et elle baissa la tête en accélérant le pas. Une fois arrivée dans le hall, ce fut pire encore. Tous les regards se plaquèrent sur elle alors qu'elle se pressait vers le bureau du principal, les joues en feu. Cinq minutes plus tard, la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans le lycée. Après un an d'étude dans la plus grande école de chimie de San Francisco, l'ex-petite amie de Troy Bolton était de retour. La seule à avoir réussi à prendre le cœur du capitaine des Wild cats. Puis à le briser en mille morceaux. Jusqu'à le faire pleurer. Gabriella Monte_z_ était revenue. La lutte de pouvoirs allait reprendre.

* * *

-Vos résultats ont été excellents tout au long de cette année, la félicita le principal Matsui en réajustant ses lunettes d'un air satisfait. Vous être décidément le joyau de notre école Miss Monte_z_.

-Je…je vous remercie, fit-elle en hochant la tête, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

-Je suis heureux que vous soyez revenue pour passer votre diplôme dans nos murs !

Gabriella hocha la tête, avec un léger sourire. _Si j'avais pu, je serai jamais revenue, imbécile_.

-Eh bien ! Madame Darbus est le professeur principal de la terminale scientifique cette année. Eh oui ! Voir un professeur de littérature dans cette position est étonnant ! Après tout, pourquoi pas ! Et…

La jeune fille n'écoutait pas. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que l'heure fatidique d'aller en classe approchait. Dans quelle classe était-il ? Pourvu que ce ne soit pas la même que la sienne ! Pitié !

--…en salle 3 en ce moment même. Je vous laisse vous débrouiller, vous connaissez l'école.

Hein ? Ah oui oui ! Excusez moi. J'y vais.

Elle lui fit un sourire et sortit. Serrant la lettre de recommandations dans sa main, son estomac menaçant de rendre tout ce qu'il contenait, elle arriva devant la porte. Inspirant profondément, elle tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la salle. Un silence de mort s'installa à son entrée. Mais elle ne s'en soucia guère. Il n'était pas là. Le soulagement était tel qu'elle en oublia les regards figés sur elle et entendit à peine Madame Darbus lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Tout sourire, elle s'installa à une place de libre au fond de la classe et sortit ses affaires. Ce fut alors qu'un formidable chahut se fit entendre dans le couloir et que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée. Trois garçons en survêtement firent leur apparition, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres, prêts à affronter l'ire de la prof de littérature. Capitaine en tête, comme il se doit. Gabriella plongea derrière son livre tenu à la verticale, le souffle court. C'était pas vrai…Non, non ! Bon sang, quelle poisse !

Les retardataires s'installèrent, après avoir reçus leurs remontrances et heures de colle respectives et Gabriella sentit un mouvement à côté d'elle. Puis un regard fixe. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas tourner la tête ! Un stylo lancé sur sa table l'y obligea pourtant. Et elle rencontra les yeux noisette écarquillés de Chad.

-Ga…Gabriella ?! balbultia-t-il à voix basse.

-Sa…Salut, bredouilla-t-elle sur le même ton sans se redresser.

-Mais qu…Quand est-ce que tu… ?

-Monsieur Danforth ! résonna soudain la voix de madame Darbus. Vous souhaitez peut-être une deuxième heure de colle ?!

-Non M'dame, répliqua-t-il aussitôt, droit comme un « i ».

-Parfait ! Et vous Miss Monte_z_ ?

Gabriella se crispa sur son livre en entendant une chaise racler sur le sol. Tous avaient semblé cesser de respirer alors que le capitaine de l'équipe de basket s'était tourné vers elle. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se redressa lentement, plantant son regard noir dans les yeux de l'institutrice.

-Non Madame, réussit-elle à articuler.

Les yeux bleus fixés sur elle lui donnaient des frissons et elle finit par replonger le nez dans son livre, n'y tenant plus. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas encore le regarder. Et sentir sans cesse le regard bleu se retourner vers elle durant les deux heures de cours fut une véritable torture.

* * *

Jamais Gabriella n'avait voulu voir un cours de littérature s'éterniser. Et pourtant, ce jour ci, elle aurait souhaité qu'il dure des heures. Quand la cloche sonna et que tous se levèrent en chuchotant et ricanant, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit rapidement ranger ses affaires pour sortir parmi les premiers. Aucun doute possible. Il allait l'attendre en dehors de la salle, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Aucun moyen de s'échapper. Elle allait devoir l'affronter. Inspirant profondément, elle plaça son sac sur son épaule et allait se diriger vers la sortie quand madame Darbus l'interpella :

-Miss Monte_z_ ! Venez voir par ici !

-Oui Madame ?

-Dites moi…Avez-vous cessé le chant ?

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Euh…Non, pas vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment continué non plus…Pourquoi ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore me demander ?_

-Eh bien, cette année, je comptais remettre une comédie musicale sur pieds, lui expliqua la femme en repoussant ses lourdes lunettes sur son nez. Et…J'ai pensé à vous pour le premier rôle féminin.

Gabriella se sentit prête à s'effondrer. Le premier rôle ? Elle ? Chanter seule face à des gens ?

-Je…euh, c'est gentil Madame Darbus, mais je…je ne sais pas si…

-C'est encore Kelsi Neilsen qui est chargée de l'écriture de la musique, la coupa le professeur d'un air enjouée. Elle s'est inspirée de la légende du roi Arthur d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Venez avec moi, nous allons la voir !

La jeune fille allait refuser quand elle se souvint que Troy l'attendait dehors. Et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler.

-D'accord, fit-elle avec un sourire.

_Si ça me permet de lui échapper…_

-Parfait ! Allons-y !

Elles sortirent et Gabriella détourna rapidement le regard de la silhouette située à côté de la porte. Cette dernière les regarda s'éloigner en silence et seul le bruit d'un violent coup donné dans une porte métallique de casier arriva aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

* * *

-C'est super que tu sois revenue ! J'ai écrit cela en pensant à toi !

Gabriella sourit en regardant Kelsi s'exciter derrière son piano. Appuyée sur l'instrument, elle dévisageait la jeune fille à lunettes. Elle semblait tellement passionnée par la musique…Elle aussi, elle avait cru un moment être ainsi…Mais tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve…Un joli rêve se terminant par un réveil douloureux.

-Je te raconte l'histoire en deux mots ?

-Hein ? Ah, oui, oui, je t'écoute vas-y.

_Je ne sais même pas si je vais jouer dans ta pièce._

Kelsi sourit en se levant et en marchant dans la pièce, joignant les gestes à la parole :

-Imagine ! On est à l'époque du roi Arthur ! Oublie tous les personnages connus, ici on introduit un nouveau chevalier ! Ce dernier a une fille : toi. J'espère, glissa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Gabriella esquissa un sourire à son tour. _Elle, quand elle veut un truc…_

-Ce chevalier est tué par un traître alors qu'il cherchait à protéger Arthur. Le traître s'enfuit en jurant de détruire le roi. Le temps passe… La fille grandit et rêve de devenir chevalier et de venger son père. C'est alors que le traître vient dans leur ferme pour forcer la mère de la jeune fille à l'aider à pénétrer dans Camelot. Pendant ce temps, il avait envoyé un de ses sbires voler Excalibur, mais ce dernier a perdu l'épée dans la forêt maudite. La jeune fille entend cela, réussit à s'échapper et espère trouver Excalibur et la ramener au roi avant que le traître n'atteigne la ville et ne compromette sa mère. Pour cela, elle pénètre dans la forêt…Tu suis jusque là ?

-Je crois oui…En gros, elle veut récupérer l'épée pour sauver sa mère…

-Voilà, c'est ça.

Kelsi eut soudain un grand sourire qui fit hausser un sourcil à Gabriella. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore me sortir ?_

-C'est là qu'elle rencontre un jeune chevalier, Garett !

_Ben tiens ! Comme par hasard…__Beau, grand, athlétique…Séducteur…Traître._

-Je sais ce que tu penses, anticipa Kelsi en se rapprochant d'elle. Mais ce jeune homme n'est pas comme les autres…parce qu'il est aveugle.

Gabriella ouvrit des yeux ronds. Aveugle ?

-Et c'est ça qui rend leur relation intéressante ! s'exclama Kelsi. Et qui me permet d'écrire ces chansons ! fit-elle en lui tendant les partitions.

La jeune fille brune parcourut rapidement les notes et la mélodie s'échappa doucement de ses lèvres, lui saisissant le cœur. Qu'elle était douce et mélancolique…

_(Garett) Look at the sky and tell me what do you see…Just close your eyes and describe it to me…_

-Elle lui décrit le monde ?

-Il le voit à travers ses yeux, répondit Kelsi. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils tombent amoureux, alors qu'au début il ne cherche qu'à l'éloigner de lui parce qu'il ne se sent pas capable de la protéger. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu veux bien être ma Kayley ?

Gabriella sembla se réveiller.

-Mais…Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que j'ai pensé à toi et à Troy en écrivant ce duo ! répliqua la jeune fille. Vous serez parfaits !

Gabriella eut un léger sourire.

-Je ne suis plus avec Troy…souffla-t-elle.

-Je sais, répondit simplement l'autre. Mais il faut savoir être professionnels. Je _sais_ que vous êtes mes personnages. Il n'y a que vous deux pour rendre au mieux les émotions que je veux faire passer…S'il te plaît ! Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Troy mais…

-C'est d'accord pour moi.

Elles se retournèrent en sursaut et le cœur de Gabriella manqua de s'arrêter. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé contre, l'air décontracté mais les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, se tenait Troy. Ses yeux bleus passaient de l'une à l'autre et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il semblait si sérieux avec ses cheveux plus longs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux…

_Toujours aussi beau…_

-Je serai Garett.

* * *

A suivre, chapitre 2 : Sa faute 


	2. Sa faute

La suite ! désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver comment mettre les chansons…vous pouvez trouver des extraits ici :

http://www.amazon.fr/Magic-Sword-Excalibur-bof/dp/B000024AMY/refsr11/171-6480352-3563402?ieUTF8&smusic&qid1184419363&sr1-1

que 29 secondes, désolée…je vais essayer de trouver un truc !

Un grand merci et un gros bisous à mes deux revieweuses !! Ca fait toujours très plaisir ! Merci !

PS : la trad est de moi, les chansons non

La chanson de ce chapitre est :** I stand alone**

* * *

**2. Sa faute**

A présent qu'elle était revenue, plus question de la laisser fuir de nouveau. Et la coincer avec cette histoire de comédie musicale était encore le meilleur moyen de la voir le plus souvent possible…pour la reconquérir. Il ne voulait pas croire que c'était fini. Il n'arrivait pas à croire en ses derniers mots. « C'est fini Troy. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça. » Il ne voulait pas y croire, même après un an. Il l'avait attendue. Et la revoilà enfin.

Il la regarda fixement alors que Kelsi sautait de joie en ramassant un paquet de partitions à lui donner. Toujours aussi belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui bouclaient délicieusement sur ses épaules, cette moue timide et gênée sur le visage…Cette moue qu'un simple baiser aurait suffit à dissiper…Mais ce n'était même plus la peine d'y penser. Elle était encore si loin de lui. Et il avait tant à faire pour réparer les dégâts qu'il avait commis.

-Désolée, lâcha-t-elle un bout d'un moment. Je ne peux pas.

-Gabriella ! s'exclama Kelsi en se tournant vers elle alors que Troy saisissait les partitions.

-Tu as déjà ton Garett, répliqua la jeune fille. Pourquoi ne pas prendre Sharpay Evans comme Kayley ?

Troy serra les poings. Encore cette histoire. Elle avait plus craché le nom de cette blondasse que prononcé. Combien de temps encore allait-elle lui en vouloir ?

-Quand vas-tu me pardonner ? lâcha-t-il alors qu'elle tournait des yeux noirs brillants vers lui.

-Disons…jamais.

-Gabriella ! hurla-t-il alors en s'avançant vers elle. Combien de fois je t'ai dit que je m'excusais ?!

-Parce que ça suffit, tu crois ?! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, ses yeux luisants de plus en plus.

-Je suis désolé et c'est la pire bêtise que j'ai faite de ma vie ! Je regrette, je te jure ! Mais je ne peux pas effacer ce qu'il s'est passé et…

-Moi non plus figure toi ! J'ai cette image qui passe et repasse dans ma tête et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir…trahie et souillée !

Il vit alors des larmes couler sur les joues de la jeune fille et son cœur se serra. Elle était loin d'être guérie elle aussi…Comment avait-il pu la faire souffrir à ce point ?...

-Gabriella…commença-t-il en faisant un pas de plus, arrivant devant elle. Je…je m'excuse…Mais…ce n'était rien pour moi…Tu es la seule dont j'ai besoin…Je le jure sur mon honneur…

-Comment veux-tu que je te crois ? répondit-elle en levant ses yeux baignés de larmes vers lui. La première fois que je rentre pour voir ma grand-mère, je rentre à l'improviste et je te trouve avec cette…pétasse !

-J'étais bourré et elle a…commença-t-il.

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! hurla-t-elle alors. Tu aurais du te rendre compte !

-On s'était disputé ! rappela-t-il.

-Et tu trouves que c'est une bonne raison ?! Tu es lamentable !

-Tu ne cherches même pas à comprendre !

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Tu préfères oublier tes soucis dans les bras d'une autre plutôt que de les affronter ! Voilà ce que cette histoire m'a apprise ! Tu n'es rien qu'un lâche, Troy Bolton ! Comme lorsque tu m'avais reniée devant tes amis du basket pour garder la face ! C'est exactement pareil ! Je ne le supporterai pas une fois de plus ! Car ça ne changera jamais ! Tu ne changeras jamais !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'enfuit de la salle de musique, laissant le jeune homme hébété et perdu.

* * *

_C'est pas vrai…Tout est bien fini alors…Une semaine…Une semaine qu'elle est revenue et qu'elle m'évite comme la peste…Et voilà qu'en plus Sharpay recommence à me tourner autour pour obtenir le rôle de Kayley. Alors là, tu peux crever ! Il est pour Gabriella, ce rôle, même si un autre type doit jouer Garett…_

_Je veux la revoir. Je veux la revoir chanter sur une scène, le micro en main, revoir son regard pétrifié fixé dans le mien comme si j'étais le seul point fixe de l'univers, sentir sa peur fondre au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rend compte que je suis là et enfin, la voir sourire et danser…_

_Tu rêves mon pauvre Troy…Il est clair que ça n'arrivera plus…Que faire ? Abandonner la pièce pour qu'elle ose y participer ? Pourquoi pas…_

_Mais pour l'instant…Meilleur de moyen pour ne penser à rien : chanter. Vide toi la tête. Souviens toi ce qu'a dit Kelsi…Tu vis seul depuis des années dans une forêt maudite où tu risques ta vie tous les jours…(Des fois ça vaudrait mieux je te jure !)Tu ne vois rien…Tu es seul…Et voilà que cette fille débarque et ébranle ton cœur.(Le déchire en tout petits bouts…) Mais tu refuses qu'elle reste à tes côtés, tu as peur de la blesser. Et tu essaies de l'éloigner…(Imbécile) Allez, chante vieux…Chante et ne pense à rien. _

Garett/Troy :

I know the sound of each rock and stone (Je connais le son de chaque rocher et pierre)  
And I embrace what others fear (et j'apprécie ce que les autres craignent)  
You are not to roam in this forgotten place (Tu n'es pas la bienvenue dans cette contrée oubliée)  
Just the likes of me are welcome here (seuls ceux comme moi peuvent y venir)

Everything breathes (Tout ici respire)  
And I know each breath (et je connais chaque respiration)  
For me it means life (Pour moi, c'est la vie)  
For others, it's death (pour d'autres la mort)

It's perfectly in balance (Tout est parfaitement équilibré)  
Perfectly planned (parfaitement planifié)  
More than enough ( c'est bien plus qu'il ne faut)  
For this man (pour un homme tel que moi)

Like every tree ( Tel un arbre)  
Stands on it's own (qui tient debout par lui même)  
Reaching for the sky (cherchant à atteindre le ciel)  
I stand alone ( je vis seul)

I share my world ( Je ne partage mon monde)  
With no one else (avec personne)  
All by myself ( vivant seul)  
I stand alone ( je me tiens debout)

I've seen your world ( J'ai vu ton monde)  
With these very eyes ( de mes propres yeux)  
Don't come any closer (Ne viens pas plus près)  
Don't even try ( N'essaie même pas)

I've felt all the pain (J'ai enduré toutes les douleurs)  
And heard all the lies ( et entendu tous les mensonges)  
But in my world there's no ( mais dans mon monde, il n'y a pas)  
Compromise (de compromis)

Like every tree  
Stands on it's own  
Reaching for the sky  
I stand alone

I share my world  
With no one else  
All by myself  
I stand alone

All by myself  
I stand alone

_Seul…Par ta propre volonté…Garett tu n'es qu'un crétin lamentable…Jamais cette fille ne te pardonneras de l'éloigner ainsi de toi…Cours lui après, récupère la par tous les moyens abruti ! _

_Trop tard. Elle ne croit plus en moi…Fini…_

All by myself…I stand alone…

* * *

**A suivre…**

**Chapitre 3 : ses réflections**


	3. Ses réflexions

Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews ! Merci merci ! Voilà la suite !

* * *

**3. Ses réflexions **

Gabriella se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Elle inspira donc une grande bouffée d'air. Cette voix…Elle l'avait entendue tant de fois dans ses rêves, tant aimé l'entendre au téléphone au moins une fois le long de cette année…Et voilà que là, alors qu'elle venait apporter son refus définitif à Kelsi, poussée par madame Darbus pendant une semaine, elle l'avait de nouveau entendue…Et écoutée. Elle avait alors eu une furieuse envie de lui répondre. Une terrible envie d'être Kayley.

Un groupe d'élèves passa devant elle en chuchotant et elle reprit ses esprits. Pas questions d'entrer là dedans s'il y était encore. Retraite.

-Hey Gabriella !

Elle se crispa alors que les regards se tournaient vers elle. Pourvu que Troy n'ait rien entendu…Un bruit de talons aiguilles s'amplifia et la figue de Sharpay Evans jaillit devant elle. Gabriella était d'un tempérament doux et docile en temps normal. Mais la vue de cette peste la rendait agressive et sur la défensive. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'était redressée, serrant les partitions contre sa poitrine, et plongea son regard noir dans celui de son adversaire, sans ciller.

-Sharpay, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix plate. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Oh rien, minauda la jeune fille blonde en regardant ses ongles rose bonbon. J'ai appris que tu venais refuser le premier rôle alors je suis venue pour récupérer la place. D'ailleurs…

Elle tendit la main, sourire aux lèvres :

-Tu n'as qu'à me passer directement les partitions, cela m'évitera de les demander à Kelsi.

Les doigts de Gabriella se crispèrent sur les feuilles qu'elle tenait. Autour d'elles, les élèves les observaient en silence, sachant qu'une page de l'histoire de l'école s'écrivait sous leurs yeux. Car cela était bien plus qu'une querelle ordinaire. Non, c'était la lutte pour la place de petite amie de Troy Bolton. La place de première fille du lycée. Sharpay ne la lâchait pas du regard, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Non, non, non ! Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les lui donner ! Ce serait…Ce serait comme si elle lui offrait Troy sur un plateau ! Et …malgré tout se qu'elle ressentait contre lui, elle ne voulait pas le revoir avec elle ! Elle ne voulait pas revivre cette horrible situation !

Sharpay eut alors un petit signe irrité de la tête :

-Allons Monte_z_, lâcha-t-elle. Je t'ai déjà piqué ton petit copain sous ton nez. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais du mal à prendre ton rôle ?

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de poing sur Gabriella. Le souffle court, le crâne menaçant d'exploser, elle se sentit soudain mal, alors que les murmures et les ricanements emplissaient le couloir. Incapable de répondre, sentant les larmes lui monter au yeux, elle baissa la tête. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi humiliée…Jamais…

Ce fut alors que tout bruit cessa. Gabriella releva doucement la tête, sentant une présence derrière elle. Sa présence…Rien à dire…Quand il était là, elle était en sécurité. Personne ne se moquait d'elle, personne ne venait l'ennuyer…personne…Mais…Elle avait survécu cette année sans lui. Elle avait vécu, dansé, rit sans lui. Elle était plus forte qu'à son départ. Il fallait qu'elle se débrouille seule. Elle ne voulait plus être hantée par sa présence. Et encore moins l'obliger à lui montrer de la pitié et lui laissait apporter son aide.

Aussi, elle rejeta ses cheveux derrière son épaule et fit un splendide sourire à sa rivale en lui tendant les partitions.

-Je te laisse avec joie les deux, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas et d'un ton sincère. J'en ai fini avec ces gamineries. J'espère que tu te casseras une jambe.

Le visage décomposé de Sharpay lui mit un peu de baume au cœur et elle n'attendit pas qu'une main se pose sur son épaule. Elle dépassa rapidement la jeune fille blonde et tourna l'angle du couloir sous les regards effarés, avant de courir comme une dératée jusqu'à la salle de cours suivante.

* * *

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et plongea le visage dans son oreiller. Elle avait cru qu'en effaçant clairement Troy de sa vie, du moins en l'éloignant, elle se sentirait mieux ensuite…Que tout serait net et qu'elle pourrait repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Seulement voilà. Elle ne se sentait pas mieux. Et même plus mal qu'avant. Ce n'était plus la colère et la douleur que lui rongeaient le ventre mais l'angoisse. L'angoisse de le voir avec une autre. Et celle qu'il la déteste. Elle avait parlé de lui comme une chose, un animal de compagnie à donner ou prêter…Elle était méprisable.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée et elle se leva d'un bond. C'était lui. Elle en était certaine. Elle se précipita hors de sa chambre et s'accroupit sur les premières marches de l'escalier, se penchant un peu pour épier sa mère ouvrir la porte.

-Oh Troy…fit cette dernière avec son bon sourire habituel. Je suis contente de te voir.

Gabriella poussa un léger soupir. Sa mère avait rapidement pardonné à Troy, expliquant que ce genre d'écart pouvait arriver. Elle avait ajouté qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment et qu'il aurait été idiot de tout détruire pour une erreur lors d'une soirée trop arrosée. Mais pour une fois, Gabriella n'avait pas écouté sa mère. Elle avait trop souffert.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-J'aurais aimé parler à Gabriella.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra alors que sa mère lui jetait un coup d'oeil et qu'elle lui répondit par un non énergique de la tête.

-Elle est très occupée. Désolée.

-Je vois…

Il y eut un court silence.

-Bien…Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, fit alors la voix du jeune homme.

-Au revoir Troy.

-Dites lui que la prochaine fois…J'aimerai bien lui parler face à face. Et que je pourrais même monter un escalier pour ça.

-Je lui dirais, promit la mère de Gabriella alors que cette dernière plongeait son visage dans ses mains.

-Au revoir Madame Monte_z_.

La porte se referma et la mère de Gabriella se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as l'air maligne maintenant, remarqua-t-elle alors que sa fille lui lançait un regard blessé.

-Je sais, grogna-t-elle en se levant et en dévalant les escaliers. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir, c'est tout.

Elle leva la main en voyant sa mère sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose :

-Et je n'ai pas besoin de conseils, glissa-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

La femme brune se contenta de sourire en lui prenant gentiment la main. Ce simple geste serra le cœur de Gabriella. Elle avait l'impression de se revoir un an avant…Quand elle était paniquée à l'idée de sortir pour la première fois seule avec Troy…Sa mère l'avait rassurée aussi…Et l'avait regardé avec les mêmes yeux. Le regard qu'elle adressait aux enfants perdus, celui qui rendait plus fort. Mais, elle eut l'impression qu'il pesait une tonne. Et lui rappelait combien ce qu'elle venait de faire était absurde. Et irrémédiable.

* * *

_A suivre…Chapitre quatre : Son combat_


	4. Son combat

Voilà la suite !! Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca me fait super super plaisir ! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire !

* * *

**4. Son combat**

Un moyen, un moyen…Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose ! Le coup du balcon, ça avait marché de nombreuses fois mais là…Elle avait changé de chambre cette idiote ! La dernière fois, il était tombé nez à nez avec sa mère ! Heureusement pour lui, la femme brune l'appréciait et lui avait gentiment fait comprendre qu'elle préférait le voir emprunter la porte d'entrée. Ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois depuis ce jour.

Voilà une heure qu'il faisait les cent pas à l'autre bout de la rue. Le soleil commençait juste à se lever. Troy était debout depuis bien plus longtemps. Incapable de dormir. Trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête. Elle était revenue. La fille dont il était absolument fou amoureux était de nouveau là. Mais elle lui en voulait toujours. Pire, elle avait parlé de lui comme d'une vulgaire chaussette qu'elle refilerait à n'importe qui. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui le plus mal…Non, elle aurait aussi bien pu lui baisser son froc devant tout le monde, du moment qu'elle lui pardonnait, il s'en fichait…Non…C'était bien pire. Elle avait affronté Sharpay. Sharpay Evans, la reine du lycée, LA fille à ne pas mettre en rogne. Gabriella lui avait tenu tête, seule, face à la moitié du lycée regroupé là. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas dans le caractère de sa Gabriella. Et c'était ça qui lui faisait peur. Peut-être n'était-elle plus SA Gabriella.

Elle sortait de chez elle. Soudain fébrile, le jeune homme inspira un grand coup, serrant ses vêtements dans ses doigts. Puis, sans plus réfléchir, il prit son élan. Comme il l'avait prévu, elle l'entendit trop tard pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Mais plus de sécurité, il lui attrapa le bras.

-Gabriella ! fit-il en braquant ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Je dois te parler !

-Et de quoi ? lâcha-t-elle avec un aplomb qui lui fit l'effet d'un bloc de glace tombant dans son estomac. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Le voyant immobile à la fixer, elle se dégagea vivement et reprit son chemin. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait lui perçait un peu plus le cœur jusqu'à le transformer en motte d'épingle. Et la douleur violente qui ressentit lui permit d'hurler :

-Est-ce que tu m'as trompé !?

La jeune fille se pétrifia au milieu de la rue alors que la voix de Troy résonnait encore sur les murs. Autour d'eux, les passants ouvraient des yeux ronds, leurs yeux passant de l'un à l'autre, certains ricanant sous cape. Le souffle court, Troy n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la nuque de Gabriella, toujours immobile. _Retourne toi…Allez…retourne toi…Jette moi un regard noir, dis moi que je suis un enfoiré, que je suis la pire des enflures d'oser te demander ça…Je t'en prie…Gabriella…_

Mais la jeune fille brune ne se retourna pas. Elle sembla hésiter un court instant puis replaça son sac sur son épaule et reprit son chemin. Troy eut l'impression de sentir ses jambes s'écrouler sous son poids. Il resta là, les bras ballants, debout au milieu de la rue, à regarder la petite silhouette s'éloigner d'un pas décidé. Alors c'était fini…cette fois, c'était certain…Elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce fut alors qu'il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il les essuya rageusement, sentant les regards sur lui. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était épuisé. Marre de tout ça, ras le bol. Il avait mal. Mal dans la poitrine, du mal à respirer et des sanglots lui bloquaient la gorge. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle lui pardonnerait ? Qu'elle attendrait qu'il revienne faire ses excuses ?! Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle !? Ah il était beau et fier le capitaine des Wildcats ! Qu'ils aillent tous en enfer ! C'était fini aujourd'hui ! Bien fini ! Malgré cette énorme pression sur la poitrine, il fit demi tour et se mit à courir comme un dératé, la vision floue et les jambes tremblantes. Il l'avait perdue…Perdue pour un autre.

* * *

Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il la regardait l'ignorer superbement. Et qu'il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Il avait laissé tomber son honneur, sa fierté. Il laissait libre court à sa souffrance, ne se gênant pas pour la suivre du regard quand elle le croisait ou pour quitter la pièce si elle était trop souriante ou trop proche d'un autre gars. Il était détruit. Et il se fichait de montrer ses blessures à tout le monde. Il avait été le couteau et elle y avait jeté du sel. Lequel était le plus la cause de sa douleur ?

Injuste. Il trouvait la situation parfaitement injuste. Il l'avait trompée, c'était vrai. Et elle aussi, pendant cette année loin de lui. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, il en souffrait terriblement. Et pourtant, il n'en avait officiellement pas le droit. Mesquin, hypocrite, jaloux maladif, voilà ce qu'on dirait de lui s'il en parlait. Pourtant, il était certain de ressentir la même douleur qu'elle. Alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de pleurer comme elle ?

Aux prises d'un malaise qui allait en grandissant, Troy commença à sécher les cours, puis les entraînements de basket. Pour aller dans la salle de musique. Espérant l'y retrouver. Mais elle ne venait jamais.

Au cours de la troisième semaine, alors qu'il était allongé dans la salle, partitions en main, fredonnant doucement, la silhouette de Kelsi se penchant au dessus de lui, un mince sourire aux lèvres :

-Salut… fit-elle d'un ton légèrement inquiet. Ca va ?

-On ne peut mieux, déclara-t-il avec un large sourire en se relevant souplement. On répète quoi aujourd'hui ?

Il vit qu'elle le dévisageait gravement avant de s'asseoir devant le piano :

-Je crois qu'on devrait parler un peu, dit-elle en tapotant la place à côté d'elle.

Docilement, bien qu'un peu étonné, il s'assit à ses côtés. La jeune fille brune remonta ses lunettes en poussant un petit soupir :

-Ecoute Troy…Je veux pas que tu te forces à venir ici si tu n'en as pas envie…Tout comme je ne veux pas te forcer à être Garett…

-Tu rigoles ? fit-il avec un sourire. Cette comédie musicale c'est le seul truc qui me permet de pas péter les plombs.

Gabriella ne viendra pas, Troy, dit simplement Kelsi.

Le jeune homme accusa difficilement le coup, bien qu'il le sache depuis le début. Mais de l'entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne…C'était pire…Voyant qu'il baissait la tête, Kelsi posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle en essayant de capter son regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu y peux ? répondit-il en relevant la tête, les yeux brillants. Ce n'est pas toi qui a tout fichu par terre…

-Tu n'es pas le seul responsable, déclara-t-elle soudain piquée. Sharpay Evans l'est tout autant que toi !

-J'aurais du la repousser…

-C'est plus que difficile, crois moi ! Quand elle est accrochée celle la…Elle est pire que la pire des sangsues !

Troy sourit devant les efforts de son amie pour lui remonter le moral. Décidément, c'était encore ici qu'il se sentait le mieux. Même si Gabriella n'y était pas.

-Merci, dit-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de la brunette qui sourit.

-Je t'en prie.

-Alors ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant claquer ses mains sur ses cuisses. Qu'est-ce qu'on répète aujourd'hui ?

-J'avais pensé à revoir le solo, expliqua-t-elle en tournant les partitions. Tu vois, je pensais commencer avec une flûte et…

Troy la regardait s'exciter sur ses notes. Elle était complètement absorbée par la musique, transportée. Cela lui arrivait aussi parfois…Ca lui permettait d'oublier le quotidien. Et de se croire encore un chic type.

* * *

-Allô ?...Fred ! Waoh, comment tu vas ? 

Tilt ! Antenne à conversation louche pointée sur Gabriella en action ! Troy leva les yeux de son jeu de cartes pour la voir s'éloigner vers la fenêtre, portable à l'oreille. Fred ? C'était qui ça ?

-Hey, l'interpella Chad en passant la main devant ses yeux. Tu t'entraînes à la technique de lecture sur les lèvres ?

-J'aimerai bien, grogna son capitaine en regardant de nouveau ses cartes.

-Laisse lui du temps, elle finira bien par revenir.

Ben tiens ! Cela se voyait qu'il n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire lui ! Enfin…Il n'avait pas envie de lui en parler. Pas envie de lire dans ses yeux un « ah merde, cette fois c'est foutu pour lui » alors que ses mots diraient le contraire.

-C'est peut-être une fille…lâcha Zach qui jouait avec eux.

-Une fille ?

-Ouais, il y a des tas de filles qui s'appellent Frederic ! Regarde, dans Dirty Dancing, elle…

-Ah non, désolé de te sortir de ton monde de ringards, mais il n'y a pas des **tas** de filles qui portent ce prénom ! l'interrompit Chad en se balançant sur sa chaise.

-Inutile d'essayer de me remonter le moral, lâcha Troy en se levant. Je vais prendre l'air.

-Mais attend ! J'allais te coller ta pâtée ! hurla Zach alors que les autres suivaient leur capitaine des yeux.

Ce dernier s'arrêta un instant à la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à Gabriella. Elle était radieuse. Ca ne pouvait être que lui…Si seulement il était face à lui, il le… !

-Dans deux jours ? fit-elle soudain. Oui, super ! Tu passes me prendre ? Cool ! je pourrais te montrer ma nouvelle maison !

Troy sortit dans le couloir, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il venait dans deux jours ? Cool…

* * *

PS: j'adore Dirty dancing! hihi! 


	5. Son rencart pas si secret

Voilà la suite ! Désolée pour cette longue attente, mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot ! Enfin, j'ai vu le deuxième film, et ça m'a motivée ! Je ne sais pas si j'intégrerai des éléments du deuxième film dans ma fic…Pour l'instant, je reste basée sur le premier !

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca me motive énormément ! J'ai de nouveau plein d'idées ! Je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible ! Bisous !! Et bonne lecture !

* * *

**5. S****on rencart (pas si) secret**

Gabriella se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Hmm…Il manquait quelque chose…Elle sortit un gloss de son sac et s'en appliqua légèrement sur les lèvres. Voilà qui était parfait. Si avec ça Troy ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'il était vraiment aveugle. Aujourd'hui était le jour J. Le jour de passer à autre chose. Tourner définitivement la page « Troy Bolton ».

Elle se sourit dans le miroir et entendit pouffer à côté d'elle. Ah, dinde blonde à proximité. Passage en mode « sourde ». Et filtre à vacheries activé.

-Hello Monte_z_, susurra Sharpay en venant se placer devant le miroir à côté d'elle.

-Bonjour, répliqua la jeune fille brune du ton le plus neutre possible.

-Tu te prépares pour un rencard ? ricana l'autre en sortant un rouge à lèvres rose vif.

-Exactement.

La jeune fille blonde rata sa lèvre supérieure et se barra la moitié de la joue sous la surprise. Gabriella se mordit la joue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas éclater de rire alors que Sharpay pestait comme un charretier, attrapant vivement un mouchoir.

-Répète-moi ça, cracha-t-elle en se retournant vivement vers elle.

-J'ai-un-ren-cart, articula Gabriella en croisant les bras et en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Avec qui ? demanda avidement la blonde.

-Pourquoi je te le dirai ? fit l'autre en haussant un sourcil.

-Mais parce que je dois tout savoir, chérie ! C'est **ma** position de reine au sein de ce lycée ! répliqua Sharpay avec hauteur.

Cette fois ci, Gabriella se mit à rire. C'était cette fille ridicule qui l'avait terrorisée pendant deux ans ? N'importe quoi !

-Désolée, fit-elle avec un large sourire. Tu vas devoir descendre de ton trône, enfiler un treillis et me suivre à quatre pattes dans la boue si tu veux le savoir. Parce que je ne te dirais rien.

Et voyant la blonde platine virer au rouge vif, elle se précipita hors des toilettes, certaine de ne pas être suivie par la tornade rose à la figure barbouillée de rouge à lèvres.

Riant encore de la tête de Sharpay, Gabriella pénétra dans la salle de cours d'un pas enjoué…qui cessa dès qu'elle aperçut Troy. Le jeune homme le regardait, comme de coutume. Elle comprenait son petit manège depuis le matin où il l'avait attendue devant chez elle et ne voulait pas se laisser repêcher par ses filets nommés « dépression post-rupture ». Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Oui, une étrange lueur brillait dans les yeux bleus…tout comme un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Rien qui ne sentait très bon en tous cas. Etait-il possible qu'il …?

- Eh bien Miss Montez, vous rêvez ?!

Madame Darbus jaillit derrière elle manquant de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque.

-Bah, euh, non, balbutia la jeune fille, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

-Vous aurez le temps de dévisager Monsieur Bolton après mon cours, lâcha la professeur alors que tous dans la classe éclatait de rire. Allez-vous asseoir.

Gabriella obéit, le visage en feu, prenant bien garde à ne pas croiser les yeux bleus. Elle, reluquer Troy ? Certainement pas ! Elle s'était déjà usée les yeux à le faire deux ans avant, elle n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer. Pour son propre bien. Il fallait qu'elle oublie, qu'elle oublie, qu'elle oublie ! Mais cette maudite page n'était vraiment pas facile à tourner !

* * *

Enfin le cours se termina ! Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Ramassant ses affaires, elle sortit de la salle et se faufila dans la masse d'élèves qui déferlait dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte d'entrée, elle jeta malgré elle un coup d'œil derrière elle. Rassurée, elle dévala les escaliers, évitant les pompom girls qui montaient, lui jetant au passage un regard noir.

-Hey princesse !

Elle tourna vivement la tête à l'entente de cette voix familière. Un peu plus loin, debout à côté d'une décapotable bleue nuit, un grand jeune brun lui faisait un signe de la main, un splendide sourire sur les lèvres. Sans attendre, Gabriella courut vers lui, ses talons claquant sur le trottoir et elle se jeta dans ses bras :

-Fred ! fit-elle en se serrant contre lui. Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te voir !

-Et moi donc mon ange ! déclara le jeune homme prenant tendrement le joli visage dans ses mains pour déposer un gentil baiser sur les lèvres rosées. Moi qui croyais te retrouver en morceaux, tu es sublime !

-C'est parce que tu es venu ! dit-elle en riant et en tournant sur elle-même, toujours en lui tenant la main. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Interminable ! ronchonna-t-il en s'appuyant contre la voiture. J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à rentrer en ville ! Je me suis tapé tous les bouchons depuis le périph.

-Si tu t'étais renseigné un peu, tu aurais su que c'était l' itinéraire que tous les imbéciles prennent.

Gabriella se retourna d'un bloc et sa gorge se serra. Troy se tenait un peu plus loin, une pochette sous le bras. Cet étrange sourire était toujours visible sur ses lèvres, mais ses yeux bleu étaient plus froids que la glace. Il n'avait pas entraînement de basket normalement aujourd'hui ?

Elle sentit le regard vert de Fred sur elle mais elle était incapable de dire quoique ce soit, se contentant de passer une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles et de regarder le sol. Aussi, le jeune homme brun se détacha de sa voiture et s'avança vers le nouveau venu.

-Je suppose que tu dois être Troy, déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main. J'ai entendu parler de toi.

-Moi je n'ai pas entendu parler de toi, répliqua Troy d'un ton glacial sans serrer la main tendue.

Gabriella se raidit. Comment osait-il… ? Il se comportait comme…comme son petit ami ! Comment osait-il après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ?! Et pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à dire quelque chose ?! Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le remettre à sa place ?! Pourquoi se contentait-elle de regarder tout cela de l'extérieur ?...Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait si mal ?...

Heureusement pour elle, Fred n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par quelques paroles dures. Il sourit plus froidement.

-C'est peut-être parce que Gabriella ne t'a pas parlé depuis deux ans, glissa-t-il d'un ton mielleux en tapotant l'épaule de Troy de sa main tendue.

Le visage du jeune homme se tordit de rage et Gabriella crut qu'il allait lui balancer son poing dans la figure. Elle s'avança vivement pour prendre le bras de Fred. Elle vit aussitôt les yeux bleus se poser sur elle. Et les prunelles bleues se teindre de douleur. Mais elle les ignora.

-Fred, arrête, souffla-t-elle. Tu es venu pour me voir, pas pour te battre.

Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de regarder de nouveau Troy, qui le toisait toujours froidement. Le sourire du jeune homme brun se teinta de cruauté. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu bouger, il la souleva dans se bras et la porta telle une princesse jusqu'au siège passager où il la déposa. Un peu sonnée, elle sentit à peine les lèvres sur les siennes et des mains attacher la ceinture de sécurité. Reprenant ses esprits, elle vit Troy faire un pas pour les retenir mais Fred s'était déjà placé devant lui.

-Tu vas où là ? fit-il toujours avec son sourire.

-Je peux te demander la même chose, cracha Troy, les poings crispés.

-J'emmène ma copine où je veux non ?

Gabriella sentit son cœur se déchirer lorsque son regard croisa celui du capitaine des Wild Cats. Il semblait sur le point de se briser. Elle voyait que sa respiration s'était accélérée. Comme lorsqu'il était prêt à s'enfuir en courant. Ou à se jeter à ses pieds pour lui dire pardon. A chaque fois, elle lui pardonnait, ne supportant pas de le voir dans cet état. Il souffrait, elle le savait. Mais elle aussi avait souffert. Trop souffert.

Aussi, pour la première fois, elle détourna les yeux. Et mit ses lunettes de soleil. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Pas le voir dans cet état. Ou elle était capable de le regretter.

Fred sourit et tapota l'épaule d'un Troy décomposé, incapable de la quitter des yeux.

-Bonne aprèm mec, fit le jeune homme brun en montant dans sa voiture.

Il mit ses lunettes de soleil et jeta un regard à Gabriella, accompagné d'un petit sourire. Cette dernière se força à lui répondre, le visage crispé. La voiture démarra en trombes. Et Gabriella se sentit mieux. Elle le laissait derrière elle…Enfin, elle réussirait à l'oublier, à tourner la page. Ou pas.

Car déjà dans le rétroviseur elle le voyait courir comme un dératé derrière la voiture en hurlant :

-Gabriella ! Je te laisserai jamais avec lui ! Jamais !

_**A suivre... **_

* * *

un peu court, je sais...mais je me rattraperai la prochaine fois! bisous 


End file.
